1. Field
The present disclosure is directed to an electronic device having an energy saving function and a method of controlling the electronic device.
2. Related Art
The introduction of smart grids for efficient use of electric power in places requiring electric power may lead to a differential pricing system in which electricity rates are varied based on electricity demand. There is a need for developing a technology that may efficiently control various home electronic devices according to the introduction of smart grids.